Update:Happy Holly-daze 2015!
A gentle snow begins to fall across the land, the season changing the landscape into hues of frosty white. In her secret hideaway a woman looks into a pool of pristine water set into a stone basin, and a cold smile of amusement lights up her face, almost softening her eyes. With a flick of her wrist she sends the water into ripples, breaking up a vision of a pastoral scene as people across the lands look with pleasure upon a soft curtain of snow falling upon them. "They have no idea how cold it's really going to become," the woman purrs to herself with satisfaction. A flash of light behind her coalesces into a line that crackles gold, black and purple at the same time, pulsing with power. It expands into an opening with a hint of ruined, carved pedestals beyond it. She steps through, one hand lifted as if to greet someone, and as her feet touch the lichen-covered stones on the other side the portal closes with an abrupt slap to the air. In keeping with a ten year tradition of festivities this time of year, watch this space daily for game changes and additions. Some favorites are returning, some things have been changed, and something new is coming. Have fun! WARNING: If you do get a silver bell over this seasonal promotion you can only turn in a max of 3. Any more than 3 turned in will result in docking 3x the max allowable awards by the bells. Don't get caught up in that! December 15 - With the snow falling in earnest, the sled ride operators have set up their amusements on the highest peaks with the best snow lanes! You will need to know where they are for a future activity, so be sure to find them now and, of course, take a ride or five. December 16 - The Sick and Twisted Holiday Questmaster makes his return, with some new rewards! (His quests are implemented progressively, so you can start them now and work on them as they come up, or wait until all the targets are out, BUT! Once all targets are out you will only have a very limited time to do them all. They get much, much harder as you go.) December 17 - Tired of being picked on, the cute brown deer had a meeting and nominated Olive to go forth and exact vengeance. December 18 - That ice in the air? Bundle up against it all you like, but that won't stop Jak o' the Frost from nipping your nose! December 19 - Baby, it's cold outside! To help keep you entertained as the snow comes down, everyone gets 2x. (Please use this opportunity to level up, because you're going to need it. Help me help you! ) December 20 - This whithered, puckered old gnome looks like the life has almost been completely sucked out of him by aeons of "I want! I want!" uttered from the mouths of greedy girls and boys. Now gone completely and utterly insane, he travels the world in his grimy red and white clothes, wreaking havoc among the world. He knows all -- when you've been sleeping, when you're awake. Sandy Claws - spritely ex-Do-Gooder, or spy for a clandestine ring of evil? December 21 - Random smobs across the world are loading shiny discs of metal, with new releases every 2 hours or so. December 22 - That snow swirling in the air takes a lot of energy to get through! Here's some 2x to help make you stronger. Every bit helps, especially with a blizzard forecast in the near future... December 23 - The woman checked her appearance in a pool of still water set into a stone basin, smiling at her reflection. A blue ball hovering over her shoulder made her ivory pale skin appear luminous, and cast a darker sheen to her black hair and even darker eyes. She smoothed her hand across her hips to make sure her dress fit perfectly, the beads meshing with the silver-linked belt cinching her waist. "So..." she mused into the empty shadows of the room around her, "You think to draw him out into the open with your tricks?" She tapped her fingernails on the edge of the basin, eyes narrowing. "Crafty, Lilen. He'll most likely be drawn to that withered old construct you grew tired of toying with. Ta'varen are drawn to the strongest and strangest shifts in the Pattern, to be sure." Directing her attention once more to what was in vision beyond the water's surface, the woman took careful note of the landscape. "Jalanda, is it? Amusing. And wasteful." Chuckling to herself, the woman drew away from the stone basin and the water grew still again. (Today only - and extra bonus to the next person completing the Sick & Twisted Questline, if it's done today. Also, if I see that completion done anytime today, the Yule trees will go in early...) VERY IMPORTANT About Yule trees: The trees are available to only characters level 15 and up. You may use any tree in all of Randland, but you can only use the trees three times total on each character. (If you are able to use them more than three times then it is a loophole abuse bug, and you should report it, as it spoils the holly-daze for me if I have to smite you for that kind of thing, please and thank you.) The trees are slow, so please do not spam them or you will break them. Wait for each sequence to complete before continuing. Otherwise you'll need to get a 103+ Imm to reset the tree and given the season and availability you could be waiting a very long time. Use discretion with what you get! There are some items that only come out this time of year and it's quite possible they are not as you may remember them from seasons past. Enjoy! December 24 - Have you found a prism yet? You may want to collect a whole set of them. They're so pretty! (You want to hold on to these. I'm giving you a head start!) December 24, Part II - Tendrils of white mist under the broken dome fell back as if in deference to the woman who gracefully walked to the stone basin. Its ancient markings were common to her, as if time did not quite have the same meaning as it does to others. She pushed her ebony hair back away from her face and then let it fall into a curtain again as she looked into the basin's waters. For a long while she sought a vision, casting over land and sea, until finally... "Yes," she murmured to herself. "I see the entrance now. Cleverly hidden, Ishar." She sharpened her gaze and looked closer at the water's surface and then stepped back with a chuckle. "And a puzzle to enter, but I see the eight prisms are the keys. Nicely done." The woman tapped her full lips with one elegant fingernail in thought. "I know where to find those. Time for a visit, old friend!" With a swirl of heavily beaded skirts she turned, and in a fraction of thought a light appeared and then slashed into an opening in the air, which she stepped through. With a snap the light was gone. All was quiet, and then from the darkened archway another woman came forward. "Well, Mierin, let's see what you discovered," she mused, and then also directed her attention to the basin. After a few moments she stepped back and laughed, the richness of it matching her own lush beauty, even if it was cruel in tone. "Oh, you are in for a surprise," she said into the air around her. "There is another key you must have, and it is mine!" She reached one hand towards a pouch at her belt and patted it with smug ownership. Then she frowned, and patted it harder. With a look of dawning shock she opened the pouch and looked inside. "The snowflake! It's gone!" Angry now, the woman glared around her as she stood in thought. Then another light appeared and created a narrow opening in thin air. She stepped through it and the light faded from sight. The white mist crept forward again, no longer held at bay. The water in the basin stilled, reflecting only the broken arched stonework above it. All was quiet as the grave once more. Somewhere in the world a reindeer played with a beautiful snowflake that refused to melt, a lovely prize taken in revenge taken a few days prior from a mean woman who tried to make her go back to a cage she refused to enter again. She pushed it with her nose and flipped it into the air, admiring how it caught the light and reflected it. The snowflake floated gently onto the reindeer's head where it sat like a frozen crown of ice, and the reindeer walked on, eager to continue exploring her new, free world. A few notes to assist you: This is a layered adventure, with three possible outcomes depending upon what happens inside the finale area. You can play it as many times as you like, but be advised that the final ending will not reset until the area is empty. Please don't try to break it by idling there. Once you are inside the finale there is only one way out, it's not the same way you go in, so make sure you have plenty of time (at least 30 minutes) to enjoy the adventure's ending. You will need all items referenced to enter, otherwise you will be stuck. Please read the clues carefully. This adventure will be available through January 3rd, 2016. Happy Holly-daze! December 25 - 3x is on all day. Merry Christmas from the Staff!